


A Song of Time and Blood

by AlFallsDown



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Aren't the Same Person, Kingdomstuck, M/M, Slow Burn, and dragons, except i did, idiots being self sacrificial, im a slut for this stuff guys you have no idea, no i DIDNT steal this from game of thrones, no i DONT have a writing schedule i work 40 hours a week lmaoo, rated T for language violence and idk maybe some kissin, strilonde family moments bc im gay and i love them, the plotline is nearly nothing like GOT dw i just like the winter themes, they all deserve to be happy okay, they speak all proper because i can do what i want, this is several years in the making, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlFallsDown/pseuds/AlFallsDown
Summary: He seemed different in that light. He still had an air of childish excitement, giddiness at showing his new friend his secret little pleasures, but there was still that old sadness that showed through. This beautiful sight was fleeting, and the hardships would always be back come morning. But he smiled kindly anyways, gesturing to the pillows. "Join me?"This is a fic I've wanted to write for years (be kind it's my baby!), but I'm not opposed to anything you think I could improve on. Let me know!
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dave Strider (past)
Kudos: 17





	A Song of Time and Blood

The sounds on the snowfields of Derse could drive someone to madness if they weren't careful. The wind screamed over the piles of white and filled one's ears with its inhuman howling. Citizens and foreigners alike would vanish into the endless ice and never make their way back, or at least not the same people they set out as. Dave had been told stories like that for nearly his whole life, but the tales took on a different edge when one was actually in the setting they were based on. The trees that marked the Outskirts loomed at the edge of his vision. Outside of the colossal, black-stone walls of the capitol city of Derse, the uncultivated lands seemed to go on forever. In reality, there were other Dersian cities and farms scattered about all the way until one reached the border into the Middle Lands. Human eyes couldn't see those different structures, of course, so the snow seemed to be the only thing around for leagues.

A breath of air caught the hem of his cape, whipping it around his ankles. The guard beside him stood a bit straighter as a carriage came into view over the nearest hill, and Dave felt his shoulders tense despite himself. The markings were Alternian, as were the over sized, rust-colored horses leading it. There wasn't really anything in this situation to be fearful of, but he couldn't help the tightness that filled his chest at the thought of who, exactly, he was being sent to meet that day. This was no ordinary foreign diplomat, or someone sent to discuss war strategies with them. No, this was likely to be an onerous affair.

The crowned prince of Alternia was not what Dave had expected, to say the least. Where most of his race would have been tall and broad, Prince Karkat Vantas was almost entirely the opposite. He appeared dwarfed by his ill-fitting winter coat, and the red-gold circlet settled in his wild hair looked to be in danger of falling into a necklace at any moment. Dave even thought he saw the glint of jewelry underneath the shadow of the prince's coat. Deep set, dark eyes scanned the barren landscape around them, and the similarly desolate welcoming party Dave and his guard made. He must have recognized him, though from paintings or a description he wasn't sure, because he seemed to stand straighter before him. Dave wondered if he could live up to the rumors spread about him. Was he what the Alternian was expecting? From the impressive frown the newcomer was sporting, he guessed not. It could just be all of Derse in general making him grumpy, of course.

Derse and Alternia had been at odds with each other for nearly two centuries, and Dave wasn't naive enough to think that one royal marriage between the second sons of both of the rulers was going to fix that. Karkat's time in Derse was also certain to be much more miserable than he expected, and Dave doesn't envy the Alternian that. To be torn from your homeland and thrust into a place as starkly different as this could not be the sort of adventure one looked forward to. Dave gave his fiance a bow, a formality he could tell wasn't appreciated.

"Is it _always_ so damned cold here? I don't see why we couldn't have done this somewhere inside," Karkat began, hastily throwing himself through the motions of returning Dave's bow. Straight to the point, then. Certain tones in his Common were clipped or accented strangely, likely a result of being raised to speak mainly Alternian. His uncouth nature set Dave's nerves at ease, however strange it appeared. This was someone he could have fun with.

"They wouldn't have let you through the gates without me. Don't fret about it, we can get you a real coat and you won't have to worry about the chill. You can have this one for now, if you'd like, I don't need it." He didn't need it, in truth. Resistance to the snow came from birth and strict training, and the heavy fur cape he was clad in served only a decorative purpose. Karkat gave him an unimpressed sort of look, but made no more comments as he draped it over his shoulders. From the slight shuddering of his frame, Dave guessed he was starting to become desperate.

"I hope I'm right in assuming that you're the Prince Strider everyone seems to be talking about," Karkat spoke again, adjusting the clasps on his new cape as Dave turned to lead him towards the gates.

"That might be my brother you mean, I'm hardly one worth mentioning." Dave's guard signaled to the watchers on the parapets, and the towering walls of Derse began to tremble, slowly sliding open as Dave continued, "He's the heir, after all. I do, however, appear to have a growing reputation among the stablemen in the city. You fall off of _one_ horse, and suddenly everyone's a critic."

Karkat didn't respond to that, and Dave wasn't certain he would have gotten one in the first place. They both knew who he was, and the spectacle of metal moving nearly a league taller than the tallest man could force a hush upon anyone.

The walls were mainly for defense; no one had breached them since ancient times, and no one was racing to try for it in the present. A loud, screeching sort of noise filled the empty, cold air around them as the doors parted. It was just wide enough for the two of them and their respective entourage to slip through, leaving the carriage and its driver to turn back on the road. The Capitol City of Derse and its dark, sloping rooftops opened up to them. 

The city and the castle beyond it was built in a sort of basin, and it made the towering spires that reached above the sides all the more impressive. Dave led Karkat down the sloping path that led to the main road, turning to give orders to the guards trailing behind them. The servants looked unsure, but eventually took a different path, the prince's luggage piled in their arms. Karkat watched after them, obviously confused, but Dave beckoned him to his side again, pointing farther down the road.

"We won't be needing them. This way is much shorter and besides, I'm dying to make a stop on our way. You must be hungry from your journey, am I correct in assuming so? Let me take you to a place I know, it's just down this road here. Come with me, won't you?" he asked him, though he kept walking that way anyway. Karkat didn't have much of a choice in the matter unless he flagged down Dave's guard. He didn't make much move to object, though, which put a bit of lightness into Dave's steps. Small victories.

"Tell me it can warm me up, and I might be inclined to take your offer," Karkat answered by way of relenting, and Dave grinned.

"Oh, very much," Dave reassured him, "Egbert's meat pies will make you forget you ever knew the cold to begin with, trust me." That was all it took, it seemed. Karkat followed him dutifully through the snow-sprinkled streets of downtown, peeking out at everything from under the safety of his hood.

Thanks to the recent cold snap, things were a little less lively than usual, so Dave feared Karkat didn't have much to gawk at. His partner didn't seem to notice the emptiness, just everything else he could get his eyes on. Dave supposed it was different from anything they had in Alternia, from the few books he'd read on the country. They didn't live in squalor by any means, but it wasn't likely that the desert capitol had any of the towering stone spires Derse was famous for. Even here in the city below the castle, the rooftops scratched the surface of the sky, making anyone standing beneath them feel smaller in comparison.

Dave made passing comments on things along the way, just trying to fill the frosted air with _something_ so he didn't have to focus on anything else. Namely, how ludicrous of an idea this was. He was avoiding the castle and he knew it, but to throw James Egbert and his son into the mix was somewhat of a stretch, even by Dave's standards. What if Karkat knew more about the northern world than he seemed to? That could mean dangerous things, far more threatening than a scalded tongue from a hot pie straight from the oven.

None of his fears were confirmed though, at least not in the way he was dreading. There was no recognition in Karkat's eyes when they entered the warm little shop in the market district, nor was there any trepidation in the merchant's behind the counter. Instead, there was the warm smile James always reserved for Dave, and a bid welcome into his humble shop. Dave bowed before he could stop himself, but if Karkat noticed, he didn't mention anything. He was still rubbing his hands together in the warm, aroma-filled air anyways.

A shout echoed from the back of the bakery, and Dave just braced himself. John Egbert, a man barely as old as Dave himself but seeming half of it due to his wild grin, hopped right over the serving counter to yank him into a hug. This was behavior that could be punishable by death in the wrong circumstances, so Dave understood Karkat's affronted gasp, but it was nothing. John more than deserved a bit of friendly contact, considering everything. As it was, Dave just gave his friend's back a light pat and worked at prying him off of him. It was hard work, considering that John hadn't stopped talking since he caught sight of them.

"Yes, I. I know it's been too long, we're just in for a quick bite, John you need to _address_ me first, if anyone hears you talk like this you'll be jailed-" Dave attempted to rein his friend in, but John was having none of it. He stopped just a moment at a quiet _ahem_ from his father to give them both stiff, practiced bows, before turning his quickly rotating attention to Karkat at Dave's side.

"Ohh, I know those colors! You must be that Alternian prince they've promised Dave to! It's good he's brought you here first, we may not quite belong but father's pastries and pies are the best Derse has to offer! Are you on the way to the castle? Dave, isn't that _your_ cloak? I swear I've seen you wear it," John babbled at full speed, not giving Karkat a single chance to butt in. Thankfully, the Alternian didn't seem offended, only mildly confused at the entire situation.

Dave just steered them toward a table before they spent too long dawdling in the doorway. As much as he savored this reunion, it wouldn't do to have just anyone know how friendly John was with him. Their light eyes and darker skin outed them as Prospitians fairly easily, but colluding with each other could have all of their lives on the line. James already had a hard time keeping things afloat as it was, Dave was not about to make things worse just because he wanted to show his fiance a good time before things...well. Before they got harder.

John slid into the seat beside Dave as though it were the most natural thing in the world, and Dave didn't miss the way Karkat's eyes flicked between them. It was a calculating look that likely meant Dave was going to get quite a few questions about this encounter later, but he was prepared to lie in as many ways as he needed to. It would be lovely if Karkat could become someone he trusted, but not after just one day of knowing one another. No, John's position was far too precarious for that, and Dave needed to look out for his friend. It was the least he could do.

"I'm glad you can still remember your geography. This is Karkat, and we need to get back on our way in a moment, if you don't mind," Dave told him, then directed his gaze to Karkat, who seemed a bit lost at his end of the wooden table.

"This is John, he's forever a thorn in my side. He helps to run things with his father over there, and he'd _love_ to get us some meat pies right now, wouldn't he?" John hopped up with a little grin to do exactly that, crossing the room on light feet and teasing Dave gently along the way for his impatience. Dave gave Karkat a little apology for the onslaught so soon into their trip, but the Alternian only shook the concern away, peeling Dave's cloak from his shoulders since he wouldn't be needing it in there.

John returned after a moment with their portions, setting the steaming plates on the table in front of them. He also sat right back down with Dave again. The conversation was easy, as it always was around John. Even Karkat spoke up every now and again, the petulant grumble Dave had first heard from him disappearing after the first bite or two into his meal. Dersian meat pies certainly weren't anything close to the spice and color Alternian dishes were known for, but it got a nice warm flush to rise in Karkat's cheeks again, and that was enough for Dave.

He left Karkat to finish the rest of his pie with John asking him a thousand and one questions, confident in the Alternian's ability to handle himself. James had remained at his station behind the counter, and gave Dave a kind smile as he approached.

"He seems nice," the older man commented, his head inclining ever so slightly towards Dave's fiance at the table.

"It doesn't much matter, does it? John was 'nice' too, if you recall," Dave countered, and immediately regretted it. James didn't deserve that, and the apology died on his lips before he could even speak it, because the man still only smiled at him.

"But you're more prepared now, aren't you? You can keep him safe, as you did us. Besides, he seems like the hardy type, I'd be willing to bet he can defend himself quite well if given the chance." James placed a hand on Dave's shoulder briefly, and the paternal gesture was almost too much. It didn't last long, thankfully, and Dave had enough good grace to thank the man for his guidance. For all he'd been through, he had never known James Egbert to be unkind. It's exactly what made him such a wonderful king, before it had all been taken from him.

Dave tried valiantly to pay for the pies they had, but of course John and James had none of that. They pushed his coin purse right back towards him, and they went back and forth a few times before Dave finally gave up the ghost. Karkat joined him again at the door, adjusting his coat back on his shoulders. At the last moment, he turned and gave James and his son a formal bow, in lieu of a farewell. Dave couldn't think Karkat could possibly know the significance, but the twinkle in James' eyes was enough to convince him it didn't really matter. The frigid wind hit them like a slap to the face once Dave opened the door.

It was like a cold reminder of the reality they were here for, as if Dave had ever forgotten. Karkat seemed in a better mood with a full stomach, though he complained a few times about the length of their walk.

"If you think this is bad, I hope you know the castle is nearly _all_ staircases. There isn't a way I can think of to avoid them, so I hope you don't mind a bit of exercise while you're here," Dave told him, as they crossed the last bit of road leading up to the castle gates.

They were nearly as massive as the city walls, meant to keep out any attack, and to provide the perfect place to attack from. Long spikes of black metal extended from the very tops of them, and Dave quickly spoke up as he saw Karkat's gaze beginning to move higher.

"Pray don't look too closely, if you're squeamish," he warned, but judging from the quick blanch of Karkat's face, he was too late. The Dersian king didn't believe in taking prisoners, but he did believe in war trophies. The latest ones were impaled on the wall for the crows and the flies to feast on, and to serve as a reminder to any who saw them. 

"That's _barbaric_."

Dave could only agree with him, leading him down to a servant's entrance away from the main gate. He didn't want to draw too much attention to them, specifically anyone who might report to the king about Dave's lack of servants, again. Karkat didn't voice any more concerns on the way in, but if he was shocked into silence by the murdered men on the walls or the oppressive architecture, Dave couldn't be sure.

Every color seemed to fade the further they moved from the city. They seemed muted, as muted as the expressions quickly falling from Dave's face. He was different here. The atmosphere turned away from the mere chill of frozen air and into something cold in an entirely different way.

"I suppose I should give you a fair warning," Dave spoke up quietly, as they entered through the main doors. The castle opened up to them, but nothing about it felt welcoming. A few servants milled about, none of them making eye contact with them. They all seemed to have the same look to them, and it didn't seem like it was Dave they were afraid of.

"I'll do my best with what I can, but I fear you won't enjoy your time here. Derse isn't....we aren't like Alternia."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have maps drawn out for this y'all I'm in DEEP. Minor gore next chapter, whenever that happens.


End file.
